fruafandomcom-20200214-history
TABLES
Maximum Level Limits by Race, Class, and Prime Requisite Range of Ability Scores by Race *Exceptional strength bonuses available only to fighter-type characters (fighters, paladins, and rangers). Ability Score Modifiers by Race RACE MODIFIERS ------------------------------------------------ Dwarf Constitution+l, Charisma-1 Elf Dexterity+l, Constitution-1 Gnome None Half-ELF None Halfling Dexterity +1, Strength -1 Human None Strength Table ABILITY THAC0 DAMAGE WEIGHT ALLOWANCE SCORE BONUS ADJUSTMENT (IN STEEL PIECES) ------------------------------------------------------------ 3 -3 -1 -350 4-5 -2 -1 -250 6-7 -1 None -150 8-9 Normal None Normal 10-11 Normal None Normal 12-13 Normal None +100 14-15 Normal None +200 16 Normal +1 +350 17 +1 +1 +500 18 +1 +2 +750 18/01-50' +1 +3 +1,000 18/51-75' +2 +3 +1,250 18/76-90' +2 +4 +1,500 18/91-99' +2 +5 +2,000 18/00* +3 +6 +3,000 *These bonuses only available to the fighter classes (fighter, paladin, ranger). Dexterity Table ABILITY SCORE REACTION/MISSILE BONDS AC BONUS -------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 -3 +4 4 -2 +3 5 -1 +2 6 0 +1 7 0 0 8 0 0 9 0 0 10 0 0 11 0 0 12 0 0 13 0 0 14 0 O 15 0 -1 16 +1 -2 17 +2 -3 18 +3 -4 Constitution Table ABILITY HIT POINT RESURRECTION SCORE ADJUSTMENT SURVIVAL --------------------------------------------------------- 3 -2 40% 4 -1 45% 5 -1 50% 6 -1 55% 7 0 60% 8 0 65% 9 0 70% 10 0 75% 11 0 80% 12 0 85% 13 0 90% 14 0 92% 15 +1 94% 16 +2 96% 17 +2 (+3)* 98% 18 +2 (+4)* 100% *Bonus applies only to the fighter classes(fighter, paladin. ranger). Armor Permitted by Character Class CLASS MAX ARMOR SHIELD ----------------------------------------------------- Cleric Any Any Fighter Any Any Paladin Any Any Ranger Any Any Magic-User None None Thief Leather None Multiple Attacks for Fighter-Type Characters CLASS LEVEL ATTACKS/ROUND -------------------------------------------------------- Fighter 1-6 1/1 Paladin 1-6 1/1 Ranger 1-7 1/1 Fighter 7-12 3/2 Paladin 7-12 3/2 Ranger 8-14 3/2 Fighter 13+ 2/1 Paladin 13+ 2/1 Ranger 15+ 2/1 Weapons Table Missing Image Key to Weapons Table --------------------------------- 1 Must have ready arrows to fire. Two Attacks per round. 2 Must have ready bolts to fire. One Attack per round f = fighter (paladin, ranger) cl = cleric th = thief mu = magic-user Armor Table Missing Image Key to Armor Table --------------------------------- 1 A character carrying many objects, including a large number of coins, can be limited in movement to a minimum of 3 squares per turn. 2 A Shield subtracts 1 AC from any armor it is used with. Spell Parameters List This is a listing of spells available to player characters as they gain in level. The following are abbreviations used in the list: Cmbt = Combat only spell Camp = Camp only spell Both = Camp or Combat spell T = Touch Range dia = diameter s = squares c = cone All = All characters in combat r = combat rounds t = turns /|v| = per level of caster targets = aim at each target. Clerical Spells First-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN BARGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Bless Both 6 5 dia 6r Cure Light Wounds Both T 1 Cause Light Wounds Cmbt T 1 DetectMagic Both 0 1 1t Protection from Evil Both T 1 3r/|v| Protection from Good Both T 1 3r/|v| Resist Cold Both T 1 1t/|v| Second-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Find Traps Camp 3 1 3t Hold Person Cmbt 6 1-3 4r+1/|v| Resist Fire Both T 1 1t/|v| Silence 15' Radius Cmbt 12 3 dia 2r/|v| Slow Poison Both T 1 1 hour/|v| Snake Charm Cmbt 3 All 5-8r Spiritual Hammer Cmbt 3 1 1r/|v| Third-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Cure Blindness Both T 1 Cause Blindness Cmbt T 1 Cure Disease Camp T 1 Cause Disease Cmbt T 1 Dispel Magic Both 6 3x3 s Prayer Both 0 All 1r/|v| Remove Curse Both T 1 Bestow Curse Both T 1 1t/|v| Fourth-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Cure Serious Wounds Both T 1 Cause Serious Wounds Cmbt T i Neutralize Poison Both T 1 Poison Cmbt T 1 Protection from Evil 10' Radius Both T 2 dia 1t/|v| Sticks to Snakes Cmbt 3 1 2r/|v| Fifth-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Cure Critical Wounds Both T 1 Cause Critical Wounds Cmbt T 1 Dispel Evil Cmbt T 1 1r/|v| Flame Strike Cmbt 6 1 Raise Dead Camp 3 1 Slay Living Cmbt 3 11 Sixth-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Blade Barrier Cmbt 3 Special 3r/|v| Harm Cmbt T 1 Heal Both T 1 Seventh-Level Clerical Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Destruction Cmbt T 1 Energy Drain Cmbt T 1 Resurrection Camp T 1 Restoration Damp T 1 Druid Spells First-Level Druid Spells (For High-Level Rangers) SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Detect Magic Both 0 1 12r Entangle Cmbt 8 4 dia 1t Faerie Fire Cmbt 8 8 dia 4r/|v| Invisibility to Animals Both T 1 lt+lr/|v| Second-Level Druid Spells (For High-Level Rangers) SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Barkskin Both T 1 4r+lr/|v| Charm Person/Mammal Cmbt 8 1 Special Cure Light Wounds Both T 1 Third-Level Druid Spells (For High-Level Rangers) SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Cure Disease Camp T 1 Hold Animal Cmbt 8 1-4 2r/|v| Neutralize Poison Both T 1 Protection from Fire Both T 1 Special Magic-User Spells First-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Burning Hands Cmbt T 3 s Charm Person Cmbt 12 1 Detect Magic Both 6 1 2r/|v| Enlarge Both .5/|v| 1 ll/|v| Reduce Both .5/|v| 1 Friends Cmbt 0 All lr/|v| Magic Missile Cmbt 6+/|v| 1 Protection from Evil Both T 1 2r/|v| Read Magic Camp 0 1 2r/|v| Shield Cmbt 0 1 5r/|v| Shocking Grasp Cmbt T 1 Sleep Cmbt 3+/|v| 1-16 5r/|v| Second-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Detect Invisibility Both 1/|v| 1 5r/|v| Invisibility Both T 1 Special Knock Camp 6 1s/|v| Mirror Image Both 0 1 2r/|v| Ray of Enfeeblement Cmbt 1+.25/|v| 1 1r/|v| Stinking Cloud Cmbt 3 2x2 s 1r/|v| Strength Both T 1 6t/|v| Third-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Blink Both 0 1 lr/|v| Dispel Magic Both 12 3x3 s Fireball Cmbt 10+|v| 5/7 dia Haste Both 6 4x4 s 3r+1/|v| Hold Person Cmbt 12 1-4 2r/|v| Invisibility 10' Radius Both T 2 dia Special Lightning Bolt Cmbt 4+|v| 4,8 Protection from Evil 10' Radius Both T 2 dia 2r/|v| Protection from Normal Missiles Both T 1 1t/|v| Slow Cmbt 9+M 4x4 s 3r+1/|v| Fourth-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Bestow Curse Cmbt T 1 1t/|v| Charm Monster Cmbt 6 1 Special Confusion Cmbt 12 2-16 2r+1/|v| Dimension Door Cmbt 0 1 Fear Cmbt 0 6x3 c 1r/|v| Fire Shield (2 Types) Both 0 1 2r+1/|v| Fumble Cmbt 1/|v| 1 1r/|v| Ice Storm (Drag only) Cmbt 1/|v| 4 dia Minor Globe of Invulnerability Both 0 1 1r/|v| Remove Curse Both T 1 Fifth-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Cloud Kill Cmbt 1 3x3 s 1r/|v| Cone of Cold Cmbt 0 .5/|v| c Feeblemind Cmbt 1/|v| 1 Fire Touch Both T Special 1r/|v| Hold Monster Cmbt 5/|v| 1-4 1r/|v| Iron Skin Both 0 Special 1r/|v| Sixth-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Death Spell Cmbt 1 .5/|v| Disintegrate Cmbt .5/|v| Special Flesh to Stone Cmbt 1/|v| 1 Globe of Invulnerability Both 0 1 1r/|v| Stone to Flesh Both 1/|v| 1 Seventh-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Delayed Blast Fire Ball Cmbt 10+1/|v| 5/7dia Special Mass Invisibility Both 1/|v| Special Special Power Word, Stun Cmbt .5/|v| 1 Special Eighth-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Mass Charm Cmbt .5/|v| Special Special Mind Blank Both 3 1 1 day Otto's Irresistible Dance Cmbt T 1 2-5r Power Word, Blind Cmbt .5/|v| 3 dia Special Ninth-Level Magic-User Spells SPELL NAME WHEN RANGE AREA DURATION ------------------------------------------------------- Meteor Swarm Cmbt 4+1/|v| Special Monster Summoning Cmbt 0 Special Special Power Word, Kill Cmbt .25/|v| Special Level Advancement Tables The following charts show the amount of experience a character must earn in order to gain a level in his character class. The charts also list the number of spells that a character can have memorized at one time. Fighters and Thieves can never memorize spells. Remember that all experience earned by a non-human, multiple-class character is divided by the number of classes the character has. The experience is divided even after the character has reached his maximum level in a particular class. A Human dual-class character only earns experience in his second class. The character cannot use the abilities of his first class until his level in his second class exceeds his level in his first class. Cleric's Bonus Spells CLERIC'S WISDOM BONUS SPELLS 1 2 3 4 ------------------------------------------------------- 9-12 13 +1 14 +2 15 +2 +1 16 +2 +2 17 +2 +2 +1 18 +2 +2 +1 +1 Note that these bonus spells are only available when the cleric is entitled to spells of the applicable level. Thus an 8th-level cleric with a Wisdom of 18 can memorize the following spells: NUMBER OF SPELLS 1 2 3 4 5 ------------------------------------------------------- 8th-Level Cleric with 18 Wisdom 5 5 4 3 - Cleric NUMBER OF CLERIC SPELLS PER LEVEL LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-1,500 ld8 1 2 1,501-3,000 2d8 2 3 3,001-6,000 3d8 2 1 4 6,001-13,000 4d8 3 2 5 13,001-27,500 5d8 3 3 1 6 27,501-55,000 6d8 3 3 2 7 55,001-110,000 7d8 3 3 2 1 8 110,001-225,000 8d8 3 3 3 2 9 225,001-450,000 9d8 4 4 3 2 1 10 450,001-675,000 9d8+2 4 4 3 3 2 11 675,001-900,000 9d8+4 5 4 4 3 2 1 (1) 12 900,001-1,125,000 9dB+6 6 5 5 3 2 2 13 1,125,001-1,350,000 9d8+8 6 6 6 4 2 2 14 1,350,001-1,575,000 9d8+10 6 6 6 5 3 2 15 1,575,001-1,800,000 9d8+12 7 7 7 5 4 2 16 1,800,001-2,025,000 9d8+14 7 7 7 6 5 3 1 (2) 17 2,025,001-2,250,000 9d8+16 8 8 8 6 5 3 1 18 2,250,001-2,475,D00 9d8+18 8 8 8 7 6 4 1 1 Usable only with 17+ wisdom 2 Usable only with 18+ wisdom. Each level after 18th requires 225,000 experience points and character gains 2 hit points. Fighter LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE ------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-2,000 ld10 2 2,001-4,000 2d10 3 4,001-8,000 3d10 4 8,001-18,000 4d10 5 18,001-35,000 5d10 6 35,001-70,000 6d10 7 70,001-125,000 7d10 8 125,001-250,000 8d10 9 250,001-500,000 9d10 10 500,001+750,000 9d10+3 11 750,001-1,000,000 9d10+6 12 1,000,001-1,250,000 9d10+9 13 1,250,001-1,500,000 9d10+12 14 1,500,001-1,750,000 9d10+15 15 1,750,001-1,925,000 9d10+18 16 2,000,001-2,250,000 9d10+21 17 2,500,001-2,750,000 9d10+24 18 3,000,001-3,250,000 9d10+27 Each level after 18th requires 250,000 experience points and character gains 3 hit points. Thief LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE ------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-1,250 ld6 2 1,251-2,500 2d6 3 2,501-5,000 3d6 4 5,001-10,000 4d6 5 10,001-20,000 5d6 6 20,001-42,500 6d6 7 42,501-70,000 7d6 8 70,001-110,000 8d6 9 110,001-160,000 9d6 10 160,001-220,000 10d6 11 220,001-440,000 10d6+2 12 440,001-660,000 10d6+4 13 660,001-880,000 10d6+6 14 880,001-1,100,000 10d6+8 15 1,100,001-1,320,000 10d6+10 16 1,320,001-1,540,000 10d6+12 17 1,540,001-1,760,000 10d6+14 18 1,760,001-1,980,000 10d6+16 Each level after 18th requires 220,000 experience points and character gains 2 hit points. Magic-User NUMBER OF MAGIC-USER SPELLS PER LEVEL LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-2,500 ld4 1 2 2,501-5,000 2d4 2 3 5,001-10,000 3d4 2 1 4 10,001-22,500 4d4 3 2 5 22,501-40,000 5d4 4 2 1 6 40,001-60,000 6d4 4 2 2 7 60,001-90,000 7d4 4 3 2 1 8 90,001-135,000 8d4 4 3 3 2 9 135,001-250,000 9d4 4 3 3 2 1 (1) 10 250,001-375,000 10d4 4 4 3 2 2 11 375,001-750,000 11d4 4 4 4 3 3 12 750,001-1,125,000 11d4+1 4 4 4 4 4 1 (2) 13 1,125,001-1,500,000 11d4+2 5 5 5 4 4 2 14 1,500,001-1,875,000 11d4+3 5 5 5 4 4 2 1 (3) 15 1,875,001-2,250,000 11d4+4 5 5 5 5 5 2 1 16 2,250,001-2,625,000 11d4+5 5 5 5 5 5 3 2 1 (4) 17 2,625,001-3,000,000 11d4+6 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 2 18 3,000,001-3,375,000 11d4+7 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 2 1 (5) Each level after 18th requires 375,000 experience points and character gains 1 hit point. 1 Usable only with 10+ Intelligence 2 Usable only with 12+ Intelligence 3 Usable only with 14+ Intelligence 4 Usable only with 16+ Intelligence 5 Usable only with 18+ Intelligence Paladin NUMBER OF CLERICAL SPELLS PER LEVEL LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE 1 2 3 4 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-2,750 1d10 2 2,751-5,500 2d10 3 5,501-12,000 3d10 4 12,001-24,000 4d10 5 24,001-45,000 5d10 6 45,001-95,000 6d10 7 95,001-175,000 7d10 8 175,001-350,000 8d10 9 350,001-700,000 9d10 1 10 700,001-1,050,000 9d10+3 2 11 1,050,001-1,400,000 9d10+6 2 1 12 1,400,001-1,750,000 9d10+9 2 2 13 1,750,001-2,100,000 9d10+12 2 2 1 14 2,100,001-2,450,000 9d10+15 3 2 1 15 2,450,001-2,800,000 9d10+18 3 2 1 1 18 2,800,001-3,150,000 9d10+21 3 3 1 1 17 3,150,001-3,500,000 9d10+24 3 3 2 1 18 3.500,001-3,850,000 9d10+27 3 3 3 1 Each level after 18th requires 350,000 experience points and character gains 3 hit points. Ranger NUMBER 0F SPELLS PER LEVEL: DRUID MAGIC-USER LEVEL EXPERIENCE HIT DICE 1 2 3 1 2 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 0-2,250 2d8 2 2,251-4,500 3d8 3 4,501-10.000 4d8 4 10,001-20,000 5d8 5 20,001-40,000 6d8 6 40,001-90,000 7d8 7 90,001-150,000 8d8 8 150,001-225,000 9d8 1 9 225,001-325,000 10d8 1 1 10 325,001-650,000 11d8 2 1 11 650,001-975,000 11d8+2 2 2 12 975,001-1,300,000 11d8+4 2 1 2 13 1,300,001-1,625,000 11d8+6 2 1 2 1 14 1,625,001-1,950,000 11d8+8 2 2 2 1 15 1,950,001-2,275,000 11d8+10 2 2 2 2 16 2,275,001-2,600,000 11d8+12 2 2 1 2 2 17 2,600,001-2,925,000 11d8+14 2 2 2 2 2* 18 2,925,001-3,250,000 11d8+16 2 2 2 2 2 * Maximum spell ability Each level after 18th requires 325,000 experience points and character gains 2 hit points.